


Better with Time

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was naked…there wasn’t much he could hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better with Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote [Beauty is…](http://lairofthemuses.livejournal.com/138527.html#cutid1) and then this one popped into my mind. I guess they both can feel a little insecure at times.

“You're naked.”

“Yes, yes I am.”

“Why are you naked?”

“What? A man can't be naked in his own bedroom?”

“David, you're standing in front of a mirror…and you're naked.”

Erin had just opened her eyes. Her chin rested on her hands as she looked at her lover. He was naked, standing in front of the full length mirror on the back of his door. If he was going to be naked then he should at least be in bed having fun with her. She had no idea what he was doing.

“David, what are you doing?”

“I'm just looking.” He replied.

“What are you looking at, or for?” she asked.

“I'm not entirely sure.”

“I'm going back to sleep.” Erin went to turn over.

“Why did you wake up?” Dave asked.

“I don't know; I think it was the lamp being on. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I need to lose a few pounds, baby.”

“I think you're just fine. But of course you expect me to say that because I'm your lover. You can always go running with me or lift weights with Agent Morgan. Perhaps you and Aaron Hotchner could join a Zumba class.” Erin couldn’t help but laugh at that last one. “I'm sorry,” she covered her mouth. “I'm not making fun.”

“You suggested I join a Zumba class…you were making fun.”

“Well, that part was supposed to be funny. But I wasn’t making fun of your body changing. Mine is too and you don’t have to just lie back and let it. Damn, you’ve got the most adorable tush.”

“Tush?” Dave raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, it’s adorable. Come to bed and let me tell you how much I love it.”

“I'm being a vain son of a bitch, aren’t I?” he asked.

“You’ve had some vanity issues for as long as I've known you. But it must be something in the water because we’ve both been feeling a little worse for wear lately. Why don’t you just come back to bed and we’ll make each other feel better.”

Dave smiled some but he was still staring in the mirror.

“Could you undress for me, baby. I think it might help, you know, in making me feel better.”

“Well…if you think it might help.”

“I truly do.” he nodded.

Smirking, Erin got up on her knees in the bed. She pushed the covers aside before lifting the Walter Payton jersey up and over her head. Then she sat back down on the mattress, lifted her hips, and slid down the panties. The icing on the cake, always Dave’s favorite part no matter what, Erin pulled all six bobby pins out of her hair. One by one they dropped into the palm of her hand until her blonde hair fell to her shoulders. Watching in the mirror she knew how much Dave liked it. He was naked…there wasn’t much he could hide.

“Damn, you are a beautiful dame.”

“Why don’t you come over here and tell me to my face, Agent Rossi?”

Dave was really smiling now, turning and making his way back to bed. He loved how Erin held the covers open for him and he slid between them, turning off the lamp on his way to her. Dave took Erin into his arms and kissed her breathless.

“Do you remember what you said to me?” she asked, tilting her chin as Dave’s lips moved across her throat.

“Mmm baby, you're gonna have to refresh my memory. I can't be expected to remember things when you're not wearing clothes.”

“You said we’d keep each other young at heart. You said I would always be your baby and that I would always find you ridiculously handsome and sexy.”

“You will always be my baby…yes.” Dave moved her onto her back, spreading her thighs as his body moved over hers. He could feel the heat coming off of her. How did she do that? Why did it get him so hot?

“And,” Erin caressed his face and kissed him softly. “I’ll always find you ridiculously handsome and sexy. I can't help it; I've been crazy about you for a quarter of a century.”

“I knew it.” he smirked. “So when you were wishing me dead you were also undressing me with your eyes.”

“Something like that.”

“Yeah, Erin, me too.”

“You feel better, David?”

“I'm getting there.” he slowly entered her, trembling when she did. He was getting there alright. From where Dave was at this moment, there was no place to go but up.

Erin arched her back, closing her eyes as she gripped his hips.

“Tell me how you want it.” he whispered. “Anyway you want it, baby.”

“Just give it to me good. I trust you.”

“I love you.” Dave thrust deep and loved the way she moaned.

She loved him too and was glad she could make him feel better. He’d done the same for her just a week before. They weren't young anymore and never would be again. But it didn’t matter. They were in this together. It would be an adventure with bumps, bruises, and doubts along the way.

At the end of the day, here, in this bed or any other bed they found themselves in, it was all about Dave and Erin. They were in love, they were in lust, and that was fabulous. How many people, young or not so young, were as lucky as the two of them? How many people got to hold on tight and fall together with fireworks behind their eyes? How many people felt tingling in their bellies just from kisses and gentle caresses? All of this might be a pretty fair tradeoff for a little sagging.

“I love you, baby.” he repeated, kissing her again before moving his body onto the mattress. Dave pulled Erin into his arms and held her tight against him.

“I love you too. You wanna get some sleep?”

“I’ll do whatever you say as long as I get to hold you.”

“Whatever I say?” Erin raised an eyebrow.

“Within reason,” Dave laughed. “I meant to say whatever you say within reason.”

“Hmm…changing your answer at the last minute.” She kissed him. “That is so typical David.”

“Sometimes the lack of change is good.”

They shared another kiss and then Erin turned over, spooning with him. Dave sighed, kissing her shoulder. He didn’t know what made him wake up in the middle of the night anxious about his body changes. But he knew what would get him back to sleep. It was his woman; it was always his woman.

***

  



End file.
